


Only you

by Alwaysevak2121



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Airports, Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Feelings, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Homecoming, Love, M/M, Made For Each Other, POV Alternating, Reunions, Tenderness, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 13:06:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwaysevak2121/pseuds/Alwaysevak2121
Summary: And now he's walking through the gates, aware of Even knowing the date of his return. He feels his heart beating fast, faster, what if he isn't here, what if he is.Them coming home to each other in some alternate universe.





	Only you

**Author's Note:**

> They are home. I know it's a bit sad. But they always, always end up together.

Isak:

 

The time ain’t moving fast enough for Isak's liking yet he's never been more scared of in his life. He's on his flight to Oslo, home. Although it's not the city he calls his home, it's a person. And he hopes that home is still there to be found. 

It's been a year since being home, wrapped up in those arms of his safe haven. It was his choice, Isak's. He found out that programme, a chance to do that research, the career dream of his life. And Even supported him, of course he did, with those kind eyes and understanding words. 

A year. And Isak was stupid, not for going but for making Even to promise not waiting for him. See, Isak knows how Even is love, how everyone loves him and he thought he couldn't ask him to wait. So he didn't, he made him to promise to live for himself, not longing for someone out of reach. 

And that look in Even's eyes is still killing him. How his kind eyes were filled with sadness but he nodded because he is Even, supporting him through his own hurting. Isak knows he asked for it by himself, was being unfair yet he didn’t live a day without thinking of those tender kisses shared when they parted. How Even traced his features with his fingertips before turning away. And Isak knew he left before Isak would see his tears, always, always thinking Isak first. 

And now he's walking through the gates, aware of Even knowing the date of his return. He feels his heart beating fast, faster, what if he isn't here, what if he is. 

Isak glances up and there he is, Even, standing still and just looking at him, looking and looking. Isak really has no choice now. He drops everything else and runs, wishing Even to understand, understand how there's too many seconds still between them, how every step closer feels like finally, fucking finally. 

And then he is there, Even opens his arms and Isak clings to him, squeezing so tight it must hurt. But Even holds him just as tight, so tight and it hurts so good, so right. Isak breaths him in, breaths and breaths filling his lungs with the feeling of him, feeling of home. It's almost like he doesn’t want to exhale, not willing to lose even a fraction of that what is Even. 

Even just holds him and mumbles in his hair: “My baby.”

When Isak finally loosens his grip a little, just in order to look at him, he can't help saying: “You waited for me.”

And Even says with those soft, kind eyes which Isak loves so much: “There's only one you.” Then he takes Isak's hands in his own and asks: “Wanna go home?” 

Isak squeezes those hands so dear and says: “I'm already home.” 

And they kiss. 

 

Even: 

 

Even glances the clock on the wall once again, counting minutes and then seconds. If Isak is coming home the day he was supposed to do, he should be in his sight like just about now. If he decided to come home, if this still feels like home to him. 

Even remembers how happy he was for Isak, how proud of his beautiful, bright Isak. He told Isak to go, to take that chance of a lifetime. He remembers also the panic in those green eyes, the sadness and even hurt when Even all but encouraged him to go. But fucking hell, he wasn’t going to stand on his way. It was just a year, they could do that. 

But then Isak told him to live his life too and that was okay, of course he would, not understanding why his boy had tears in his eyes suddenly. And then it hit him, Isak asked him not to wait for him, to move on. He almost started to argue with him, to tell that Isak was the best thing in his life, he would wait, of course he would.

But the look in Isak's eyes was determined and so so vulnerable Even just wanted to make sure he could leave the way that was best for him. So he swallowed his tears and just nodded. He could promise that, to live like each day matters. But what he added in his mind was ‘I'm not gonna forget you’.

And Even kept his promise, accepted interesting work offers, laughed with his friends and really lived. But the thing is, loving Isak Valtersen doesn’t fit in a certain period of time, no, it's something infinite when it comes to him. So what if he kept hugging Isak's pillow when the longing grew louder, it didn’t make him not to live, it gave him comfort, the thought of him. 

And now he's waiting for him, fidgeting on his feet and thinking the possibility of Isak having found home elsewhere. Then he would still keep his promise, keep living for himself yet never forgetting. 

He glances the clock and then the gates and stills. It's him, Isak. He looks like he's searching for something and then his eyes lock with Even’s and it's so much at once Even just stays still and absorbs the sight of him, the boy he loves. 

And then Isak is running towards him and Even has just enough time to open his arms before he has him in his embrace, all of him. And to be surrounded by Isak, his arms holding Even so tight, his hair tickling his cheek, the familiar scent of him, his lips against his neck, it's just everything. He can't help nuzzling his face into Isak's hair and saying: “My baby.”

And then Isak looks at him with those stars in his eyes, like he's in awe and says: “You waited for me.” 

Even knows there are tears escaping from his eyes when he answers: “There is only one you.” Then he gently takes Isak's hands in his own and looks at their joined hands before asking: “Wanna go home?” 

He feels Isak's grip tighten when he glances their laced fingers and then he looks at him smiling: “I'm already home.” 

And Even thinks that yes, this is home, us. 

And they kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while listening a song a lovely friend recommended to me and the title is from that. 
> 
> The song was: Matthew Perryman Jones, Only you.


End file.
